


The Missing Scene

by freyathedark



Category: The White Vault
Genre: Coffee, Crack, F/M, written in 5 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyathedark/pseuds/freyathedark
Summary: What Rosa and Graham were really up to in private.
Relationships: Rosa De La Torre/Graham Casner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, look, I did not set out to write this today but the Fool and Scholar Discord made it clear that this didn't exist and I've taken it upon myself to bring it into the world. I put minimum effort into this and I'm not even going to try to make it a) in character or b) something that people will want to read.

"Alright, while everyone thinks we're busy, we should have a little while."

"Good, good, pass it here. Where'd you get this?"

"A little town in South America the last time I visited. Premium roast, local beans, always fresh. Well, not fresh now, given the circumstances, but it'll do."

"I'll say. Cup for me, cup for you... ah, would you like a cup as well?" The shadowy figure nodded, reaching out with long, blurry fingers to take the offered cup of coffee.

"Everyone loves coffee."


End file.
